The J side Chronicles
by mr.blooper
Summary: A series of fics that revolve around my animal crossing new leaf town, J side, If you want your character to be involved in a chapter, PM me!
1. The Spanish charm

**I'm back bitches!**

**This hear is a series of fics about my Animal crossing new leaf town, J side.**

**:3 theres gonna be alot of shit going down so if you want to be included and you also have animal crossing, new leaf. PM me**

**ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YO FACES.**

* * *

><p>JD got out of bed, it was about 10:00. He yawned and sat up, cupping his face in his hands. "Nnngh, must've slept in" he got out of bed and made his way downstairs to the bathroom, he took care of his morning business, looked in the mirror and brushed his hair. His vocal look was a bit out there, for regular people that is, with white casually loose and wavy hair, He hated admitting he looked good, but he knows a cute guy when he see's one. He got dressed and went back to the living room to watch Some MLP. Knock knock! before he could turn on television, someone was at his door, "nngh" He got up and opened the door, there standing was Vanilla and Paula.<p>

Vanilla, another human, with white hair put back into a pony tale, wearing a black short-skirt and red t-shirt, stood along-side Paula the blonde bear, wearing a pale orange tee. "Hey" Justin yawned out "Dude you look like shit, what did you just wake up?" Paula giggled. "Gee thanks, and yes, i did." he smiled. "we came over to invite you to a slumber party I'm havin' tonight, You wanna come?" J lit up at the sudden thought. "YES" "vanilla and Paula both smirked. "Who's all coming?" JD asked "Freckles, Baabra, Pashmina, Daisy, Blanche and kyle." Vanilla said. 'Kyle..." Jd smiled to himself, the two were best friends, Jd was good friends with all people in town, but this was special. He's had it fpr Kyle ever sience they started hanging out, He doesn't give a shit if it seems weird, or if anyone is Homophobic, not that anyone in town will, everyone knew Jd was Bisexual, they still respect there friend and mayor. "Cool"

The clock struck 9:00. Jd stepped outside saying hi the terry the Mexican tarantula and Samuel the huggy scorpion, (Inside joke. will be explained in later chapter) and made his way to Paula's. '_god i hope Kyle's already there' _Jd had been pondering the possibility that Kyle felt the same way, he knows that Kyle is openly bisexual as well, but Jd was too awkward to tell Kyle, too nervous...

Jd swung open the door and yelled "Aaaaaaaaaaaand the party just started!" He bellowed it out as he walked in, And everybody cheered everyone was there all the girls, and kyle, there sitting on the couch beside Vanilla. She gestured to Kyle, trying to tease Jd, but he just rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue, right as cupcake was chucked at his mouth. "Bullseye!" Freckles giggled on the floor, The short pink duck was too adorable to stay mad at, and Jd wasn't complaining, Pashmina makes good cupcakes. "Thanks?" Jd threw a pillow at her and walked towards couch and sat aside Kyle "'Sup!" Kyle smiled and spoke, With that slight Spanish accent that made Jd melt every time "The moon" Jd shoved him "thats not subtle you know that right? " "no, but you seem to like it." He smiled, and Jd Died on the inside. the night continued and got more awesome with every broken glass, Nutella Jar, comment about how earth has gone to shit, everyone was being themselves, daisy was reserved until she was around friends, she was good friends with Kyle freckles. Freckled being her usual outgoing 'you only live once'-self, Paula and Pashmina are usually hanging out together they are great friends with each other and alone there both very easy-going and great people to be around, Baabera the bitch that knows she's a bitch, she the friend that everyone hates but can't live without, Blanche is the knockout she's beautiful and kindhearted but like everyone she had her flaws and her greatest flaw? being the craziest bug freak in the world.

it was 3:30 Pashmina and Paula were watching the TV trying to prove their theory of aliens, Freckles and Blanche were on Freckles's laptop on Omegle, everyone else was asleep except for Jd and Kyle "Come with me for a second" Kyle said walking upstairs, Jd was slightly confused, he wasn't sure what he was up to, but he was taking him somewhere so he was happy to oblige. They got to the top floor , it was Paula's bedroom, Jd was getting more confused, the room was pink and yellow, _'well this fit Paula perfectly' _He glanced over and Kyle, who was staring at him. "Do you remember the first time we met?" Kyle spoke softly, something was off about him, was he about to cry? "Yes, of course, I'll never forget the day." "Jd... do you remember how you felt the first time we met?" the wolf smiled. _'OH SHIT'_ JD didn't know what to say. He remembered what he felt...

It was December 5th Kyle had Just moved in from the town of Arcadia, Jd likes being nice, and as mayor, that's his duty. He knocked on the metal door of his house "Come in" Jd opened the door, and it hit him hard. "...H-hi, I-i be the m-mayor..." Kyle smiled as he stared at him, as soon as he heard his cute voice, it also hit him hard. "OH, where are my manners? I am kyle, i hope we get to know eachother" _'My god that spanish charm!'_ This was killing Him he didn't believe in love at first sight but...

"W-well, Umm y-yeah, i guess.." Jd got more anxious by the second. The wolf smiled again "I do too... you walked through the door, and everything just stopped, all my worries of moving gone, all my thoughts gone, and ever since that day i took, a vow never to forget that day and to never forget you, and...as we continued to hang out-" his words were interrupted "You felt like we clicked something happened like you've never felt before and the feeling were you're so obsessed you don't were to put yourself?" Jd was already tearing up. The two stood in silence for a moment "Jd...everytime i see you my heart skips a beat, your face make the world light up, your humor makes me die. Your so cute you don't even know it and cant help but tell you that you are amazing" "Kyle, i go to sleep thinking about and i wake up wondering about what you're doing and were you are pardon me if a sound like a creeper, but I'm obsessed with you and everything about you your look, your charm, your personality, you Spanish-background, your the most handsome guy i ever set eyes on" The pressure of the moment was heating up dramatically _' I know He'll like this'_ Kyle Grabbed his lover's arm and pulled Jd in close until he met his lips with his muzzle they flopped over onto the bed they both felt awkward for making out on Paula's bed but they but they don't really give shit at this moment, Jd wrapped his arms around His man, he was so happy now, this was actually happening, he could only dream of this moment, but not anymore.

"morning lovebirds, have fun last night?" Jd and Kyle woke up to the sound of a laughing Paula. "Man, if THAT happened, then your washing the sheets" Kyle smirked "No paula, THAT did not happen, but we are dating" Jd shot up "We are!?" Kyle looked over at him blankly "Yes.." Jd lied back down again "yay"

* * *

><p><strong>Whoopdie-hoo, that was the first installment of the J side chronicles.<strong>

**If your character wants to be involved again PM me!**

**I'll see your face later!**


	2. Mexicans and hugs

JD stepped outside, it was 8:30. He was on his way to see Kyle, he took in a breath of fresh air began walking, he was always careful when walking outside in the evening during the summer, he could recall a few times when his 'two favorite insects' jumped him.

It doesn't happen all the time it just happens enough times to be annoying. Terry the Mexican tarantula and Samuel the hugging scorpion, I know it sounds ridiculous, but Terry the tarantula is sometimes out and about just to find someone to play his Mexican music too, but sometimes he plays it too loud that whomever it's being played to passes out. And Sammy the scorpion just loves hugging people, but sometimes he hugs too tightly and the 'hugee' passes out.

JD always used caution, he usually went out with his net at night but he figured he wouldn't need it tonight. He continued walking, until Kyle's house was in sight, he smiled and walked a little faster. But he stopped. He heard something he heard... scurrying... and...ruffling... "Where are you, you little Mexican hugging bastards?" He took sometime to look around. he saw two figures emerge from the bushes. Terry and Sammy stood aside each other, both smiling. "Oh come on guys, I have a date tonight. and I'd really appreciate it if you don't make me late." JD sighed, as they started strutting towards him. "Aw for fuck's sake" He dashed off in the opposite direction trying to run as fast as he could. 'Perfect' He thought 'Another obstruction, I would LOVE to know why this always happens to me!' They were hot on his tail and he could already here the Mexican music. "dammit, dammit, dammit" He ran faster, past the bus stop, past Bud's house, past the campsite. His breath was getting heavy. Again he was not a runner, he stopped behind the police the police station, to catch he breath before making a run for it, he was at the other side of town at this moment. He felt like telling copper, He peeked inside the police station and found the police dog sleeping "Really? Remind me why i hired this guy?"

JD looked around briefly and sighed. _'is it over?'_ He started walking again, he was halfway to Kyle's house when, -scurry scurry- "son of a bitch" He turned around there was Sammy. He faced the other direction, There was terry. They were both circling around him. He was screwed. "I am screwed" That's what i just said. "Shut up narrator" Just then someone jumped out of nowhere. "Back off ya insects assholes!" It was static. The small purple squirrel. "Static? What are you doing here?" JD exclaimed, his eyes fixated on the scorpion. "Helping you out, i saw you being chased and i figured, 'hey? what are friends for?'" They smiled. They were Back-to-back with each other, in a second they dashed off in opposite directions. Static being followed by terry, JD being followed by Sam.

Static was slightly more of a runner than JD, Well... he could last longer than him at least. He dashed off behind the town hall. thinking of going to Isabelle, but he knew she would do the same thing that he was doing. _'running away like a little pussy'. _

Static was rushing as fast as his little purple legs would let him. he had an idea... He turned his shoulder to see the Mexican well on his tail, he ran toward the lake near main street, he started running faster. He was almost out of breath when he leaped over the body of water, landing with a bound on the other side, turning around to see the tarantula frantically splashing around in the water. The arachnid got out, and shook off the wetness from his body. He glared and slowly walked away. "Yes..." Static said under his breath, The squirrel looked around trying to find his friend. "He...ran behind town hall, so he's probably still there." Static said to himself, jogging off towards town hall.

Sam had found him, and JD was being cornered once again, he was screwed "I think the readers can tell at this point, that i am screwed, no need to bring it up again, dude" I'm the narrator, that's my job i don't care if it's over repetitive. "Oh so i guess it's okay to break the forth wall then?" Your fanfictions barely even have a fourth wall "shut up!" JD's arguing, and general ANNOYING SELF made Sammy stop and chuckle. JD took a sharp breath and waited for the hug, he stared deeply at the scorpion, but noticed two purple legs creeping up behind it.

JD looked up to see static, he was holding a net and waiting for JD to give him the nod. a brief moment passed before a loud "NOW!" was heard, static swung his net down on the flinching scorpion, Static clenched his hand on the net, blocking an escape, "Should've been more alert Sammy" Static chuckled out.

"Dude seriously thank you, Kyle would have been so disappointed if i didn't come for the third night in a row" JD smiled and static raised and eyebrow "I don't need to know about your sexual life" He smiled and JD laughed "I didn't mean in that context, dick"

Kyle was watching TV, waiting, hoping for Him to walk through the door, he was deep in thought when The door opened "Honey I'm home!...finally" Kyle jumped off the couch and into his lover's arms "Thank god, i was getting worried" He smiled "I was worried too, i almost got hugged and Mexicaned!"

* * *

><p><strong>Call me stupid, and i am but, I'm not happy with how this chapter came out.<strong>

**I just think it's my weakest chapter so far...fuuuuuuck.**

**BUY THAH WII!**

**If you want to VISIT J side, the dream code is -drumroll- **

**5500-4400-5181**

**enjoy yo faces in my stupid town!**


End file.
